


The Devil Made Me Do It

by texasbelle91



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Attempted Murder, BAMF Beth Greene, Blackmail, Cheating, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Murder, Title from a Country Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: They'll never prove it and if they ever find out, I'll say, "The devil made me do it"
Kudos: 4





	The Devil Made Me Do It

**The Devil Made Me Do It**

_"It ain't murder if I bury you alive."_

* * *

Annette Greene quietly sipped her tea, hiding her smirk behind the glass, as she watched her husband and children.

Maggie and Beth shared a smirk and a raised eyebrow as they passed around a bowl of mashed potatoes.

Shawn devoured his food, oblivious to anything his sisters were doing.

And Hershel, poor sweet Hershel, kept his head down as he ate.

* * *

"Tara called," Maggie said quietly. "He's at the motel."

"Are you sure?" Beth asked.

"Yes, Beth, I'm sure. Tara works the front desk and she checked him in. Well, she actually checked _her_ in while he sat in the car."

Beth bit her lip and nodded. "I'll take care of it," she said.

"There's no way in hell I'm lettin' you do this alone, Bethie. Besides, I know someone that will give us a ride into town."

The two smirked as they eased the screen door shut, careful not to wake anyone up.

They made their way to the barn and grabbed a couple shovels before walking up the driveway.

"It's 11:45, Maggie. Where's Glenn?"

"Probably at home playin' some new video game he got."

"What?!" Beth shrieked. "Then who the hell is takin' us to the motel?"

Maggie grinned as a old, beat up truck came into view and flashed their lights.

"You have got to be kiddin' me," Beth mumbled.

"You girls need a ride?"

Maggie chuckled when Beth's eyes widened.

"Lori?" Beth squeaked out in surprise while Maggie placed the shovels in the bed of the truck.

"Were you expectin' someone else?" Lori asked as Maggie and Beth climbed into the cab of the truck.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you have Merle's truck?"

Lori shrugged. "He owed me a favor and before you ask, that's a story for another time."

"I think she may need a little more information than that," Maggie suggested while Beth nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Lori sighed. "I caught Rick with _her_ and I threatened him with divorce if he didn't look the other way the next time he had to haul Merle in."

"But...but why...would you do that for Merle?"

"Like I said, that's a story for another time."

* * *

"Where do y'all want me to drop y'all off?" Lori asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel thirty minutes later.

"In front," Maggie replied. "We have to talk to Tara first."

"Alright. I'll pull over there and wait."

* * *

Tara held the key up before placing it down on the counter when they walked in.

Beth grabbed the key without saying a word and walked back out the door.

Maggie shook her head and rolled her eyes as she hurried after her sister.

They grabbed the shovels out of the back of Merle's truck and headed to the room number that was on the key.

* * *

"You put your hands on the wrong damn man this time. Now your ass is mine," Beth shouted when she pushed the door open.

The bedside lights flicked on and the woman screamed.

"You," Maggie shouted angrily, pointing at the man in bed. "Get the fuck out of here! Now!"

Beth swung the shovel, hitting the lamp and sending pieces of glass flying.

"You heard her! Get out!" Beth shouted.

"What do you think you're doin'?" the woman asked nervously as Lori appeared in the doorway behind the Greene sisters.

"Y'all forgot this," Lori smirked as she handed Maggie a roll of duct tape.

"Jezebel, you're bound for Hell but evidently, the devil was busy so we moved you up in line," Maggie said, ripping off a piece of the duct tape.

"My Mama's an angel but my daddy isn't," Beth smiled sweetly as she raised her shovel again. "Looks like a little more of him rubbed off on me than didn't."

"You can't do this!" the woman shouted.

"They'll never prove it," Maggie shrugged.

"And if they ever find out, I'll just say the devil made me do it," Beth replied.

* * *

Maggie smacked her lips together then handed Beth her lipstick and mirror.

"Mama sure is keepin' us waitin'," Maggie whispered.

"We're goin' to enjoy our tea and have a little chat," Annette said as she entered the living room and sat down across from her daughters.

They both nodded and grinned.

"I've heard a few things," Annette said. "But now I want to hear it from the two of you."

"Honor thy father, Honor thy mother," Maggie said as she sipped her tea.

"But The Bible doesn't say a damn thing about your daddy's lover," Beth smiled.

* * *

_**A/N: just a little something inspired by Ashley McBryde's "Martha Divine" - GO LISTEN TO THIS! And watch the video(s). Sorry for any typos but I wrote this in like 20 minutes, on my phone.** _

_**Please review.** _


End file.
